Stay With Me
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Seto have a party to celebrate their victory against Pegasus, when Yami dissapears...Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Right umm, s'pose I'll start by saying: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters that appear in this story so please don't sue me!  
This is my 3rd Yu-Gi-Oh! fic (as some of you may already know), umm I dunno what to say now so I think I'll just write it!  
  
Stay With Me.  
  
"Is Joey suppose to do that?" Yami asked as he sat beside Yugi. Yugi watched as Joey picked himself up off of the slippery laminate floor.  
"Uh, no not exactly" Yugi answered. He, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Seto had thrown a party to celebrate their victory at the Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba hadn't really wanted to do anything but Joey had made a comment about him never having any fun, so Kaiba was determined to prove him wrong. He had the party at his mansion, in the house and outside by the pool, inviting most of their school's higher years. He was now half-drunk due to the alcohol that someone had put in the punch. He was also singing outrageously alongside Tristan, who was also drunk. Most people were dancing, some venturing out to the darkened pool. Yami, sat on the side with Yugi unsure of himself. Tea walked up to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. He looked back at Yugi giving him a worried look. Yugi winked and laughed. He too was grabbed by the arm by someone he didn't even know. He ended up dancing near Yami, who had he turn to laugh. Finally they escaped back to the side.  
"Remind me never to dance ever again" Yami moaned as he and Yugi walked out to the pool.  
"Watch out!!!" they turned and jumped out of the way as Joey skidded past them. Unable to stop himself he landed in the pool. Seto and Tristan saw him and ran towards the lit pool, and jumped in wildly together.  
"Yugi, what is this? It tastes really weird" Yami asked, holding a bottle for his Aibou to see.   
"That's Bacardi Breezer Yami" Yugi answered, raising an eyebrow.   
"Oh, tastes pretty bad" he answered, getting rid of it. He leaned on one foot, crossing his arms.  
"What's the matter Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged.  
"Nothing Yugi, I was just wondering what they're doing" he answered pointing, to the people in the pool. Yugi perked up immediately.  
"They're playin water volleyball" he said excitedly, "Let's join them!" he pulled Yami towards the pool.  
"But Yugi, we'll get soaked..." Yami protested as Yugi jumped in, pulling his double with him. They surfaced. "But how do you play?" Yami asked.  
"It's easy. All you have to do is hit the ball with your hands like this, over the net. When someone misses, then the opposite side gets a point" Yugi explained. Seto, Joey and Tristan came up behind them.   
"C'mon Yami you can be on my team" Kaiba gave a drunken smile.  
"You can be on ours Yugi" Joey insisted. They were taken to the opposite sides of the net and the game started. Yami learned quickly, but he wasn't as good as everyone else.  
  
About half an hour later, Yugi climbed out of the pool to look for Yami. He had left slightly beforehand, to dry himself off a bit. Yugi ran up the carpeted stairs towards the next floor. He searched down the hall calling Yami's name.   
"Yami? Where are you? C'mon quit hidin and come out" he shouted down the long hall. As he got no reply he ran back down the stairs, bumping into Tea as he went.  
"Have you seen Yami, Tea?" he asked her urgently. She shook her head.  
"What's wrong?" she enquired. He gave her a worried look.  
"We were playin volleyball and Yami got out to dry himself and now I can't find him" he explained.  
"Sorry Yugi, I haven't seen him. If I do I'll tell him you're lookin for him" she offered.  
"Thanks Tea" Yugi said and ran off down the stairs. He went back out to the pool and scanned the water to see if Yami had rejoined the game. He hadn't. Yugi went back inside and searched through the crowds of people asking them if they'd seen his double. Most shook their heads and said they'd look out for him.  
  
By now Yugi was getting frantic. He had been looking for 20 minutes and no one had seen Yami. He had searched the mansion from top to bottom. He was now searching the grounds.  
"C'mon Yami, you've gotta be hear somewhere" he muttered checking around a large shed. Joey and Seto came up behind him.  
"Haven't you found him yet Yugi?" Joey asked, staring down at his friend. Yugi shook his head sadly.  
"I don't know where else to look" he answered. Kaiba (Who was thinking a bit clearer now) thought for a moment.  
"We could check the CCTV cameras, see if they've got him on them" he shrugged.  
"Well I've looked everywhere else so we might as well give it a try" Yugi murmured. Kaiba motioned him to follow. They went back to the mansion, went up the stairs and entered a small room full of Tv's. Kaiba went to them one by one, rewinding the tapes and watching them. Joey pointed to one.  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to someone that was walking across it. Yugi peered at it.  
"That's looks like Yami to me, but he's with someone. Looks to me like whoever it is, is pushing him," he said, "where is that Kaiba?"  
"Down near the main gate" he answered.   
"What time?" Joey asked.  
"About 11:20pm" Seto answered again. Yugi looked at his watch.  
"That was 10 minutes ago, maybe he's still there" he replied running out of the door. He headed down towards the main gate.  
  
When Yugi got there, he found wet splodges, where Yami had obviously been.  
"Yami?" he shouted and waited for a reply. He heard nothing. "Yami, please answer me" he whispered, turning his gaze down to the ground. He felt something touch his shoulder. His Millennium Puzzle fell down to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but something dark flashed in front of him, picking it up and running off with it.  
"Hey!" Yugi shouted and ran after the person. He didn't see the tree root until it was too late. He tripped and fell. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched the figure run off, carrying his precious Millennium Puzzle. He felt as though something had been ripped from inside him.  
"Yami" he whispered, tears falling down his face.  
  
I'm sorry, evil cliffhanger! Anyways did you like it? Please tell me in reviews and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. Emptiness

Ok, I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story, nor do I own the lyrics to the part of the song I've used. Oh and thanx to all you brilliant and super duper people out there who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emptiness.  
  
Kaiba and Joey found Yugi sitting where he had fallen, staring dully in the direction that the thief had run off in, tears streaming down the identical rivets on his face. Joey crouched down in front of him. He shook him gently.  
"Did you find him Yugi? Where's your Millennium Puzzle?" he asked, the small, shocked boy. Yugi turned his head and looked at his friend, not saying a word. Joey watched as more tears welled in his eyes and fell down his tanned face. Kaiba crouched down beside him.  
"Yugi, where did Yami go?" he asked slowly. Yugi shook his head, still staring. Kaiba stood up straight.  
"He's in shock. C'mon bring him back to the house" he told Joey. Joey turned back to Yugi.  
"Come back to the house Yugi" he said. Yugi shook his head again.   
"You can't stay out here Yugi" Kaiba commented. Joey sighed and did the only thing he could to get he friend back- he picked him up. Yugi didn't say or do anything as Joey followed Kaiba back up to the house.  
  
When they reached the mansion, most of the people had left and gone home. Only Tristan and Tea were left. They gave puzzled looks to Joey, as he went past them. Yugi had fallen asleep, but his face was still tearstained. Joey followed Kaiba up to the bedroom level. Kaiba opened a door and Joey entered. He placed the sleeping Yugi on the bed and left the room.   
"What happened?" Tristan asked as he and Tea caught up with Joey and Seto. Seto shrugged.  
"He went looking for Yami and when we found him he was sitting on the ground staring" he explained.   
"Well where is Yami?" Tea asked. It was Joey's turn to shrug.  
"We dunno. We checked the CCTV monitors and found him near the main gate, but he was with someone. Yugi didn't have his Millennium Puzzle when we found him" he answered. Tristan thought for a moment.  
"So we don't know where Yami or the Puzzle is. All we do know is that both have gone missing" he thought aloud.   
"I suppose you should stay here for a while until we know where Yami and the puzzle are" Kaiba muttered. Tea nodded.  
"We'd better phone our parents to say we're not goin home" she commented.  
"There's a phone on the coffee table down there you can use" Seto told them, pointing down the hall.   
  
Later, Joey, Tristan and Tea had phoned their parents and told them they were staying at Kaiba's. Joey also phoned Yugi's Grandpa and told him that Yugi and Yami were staying with Kaiba too. It wasn't like his was completely lying, only about Yami staying seeing as he wasn't there. Kaiba had shown them to their own rooms. He had then gone to bed. Tristan and Tea had also retired. Joey sat in Yugi's room, watching his friend as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Joey got up from his seat and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. Sweat was running down the side of Yugi's face. His tossing increased until he woke up screaming.  
"Yami no!" he shouted as he sat up. He burst into a fresh flow of tears as he covered his face with his hands. Joey moved up closer to him and Yugi leaned against his chest. Joey hugged Yugi, giving him what little comfort he could offer as a friend.  
"It's ok Yugi. We're all here for you" he said gently. Yugi said nothing.  
  
Joey stayed with Yugi through the night, comforting him whenever he woke. Seto entered the room quietly. Joey was now asleep in the chair. Yugi was still asleep too. Kaiba walked over to Joey and shook him lightly.  
"Huh, Wha?" he said, waking up with a start. He looked up at Seto.  
"You should go and get some proper sleep. You've been in here all night" he said giving Joey a rare smile, "I'll stay in here." Joey yawned and stretched.  
"What time is it?" Joey asked.   
"8:00am" he was answered abruptly.  
"Shouldn't you be at KaibaCorp?" Joey quizzed. Kaiba shook his head.  
"It's a Sunday and besides I don't go in everyday. Now hurry up and go" Kaiba said.   
"Fine, you know where I'll be if you need me" Joey answered as he wandered out towards a spare room. Kaiba sat in Joey's seat and watched Yugi. He slept peacefully now, his narrow chest moving up and down slowly underneath the white covers. Kaiba leaned back. The curtains were closed, so none of the bright sunlight entered the darkened room. He too fell asleep soundly.  
  
Tea woke around 10:00am and wandered out and down to the large kitchen. She found Tristan there eating some cereal he had found in a cupboard. He smiled at her as she entered.  
"Mornin Tea" he greeted. She smiled back and sat down on one of the stools.  
"Have you seen Kaiba, Joey or Yugi this morning?" she asked.   
"Nope. I think Joey went to bed around 8, he stayed with Yugi all night. Kaiba's in there now" he explained, finishing his cereal and getting up. "I'll go see if he wants to come down" he said, walking out of the exquisite kitchen. He knocked quietly on Yugi's door and entered. Seto turned and Tristan smiled at him.  
"You can go and get some breakfast if you want" he told Seto. He nodded and walked out, whilst Tristan sat down.  
  
Yugi woke about 11am. He sat quietly whilst Joey tried to talk to him.  
"What happened after you left me and Seto?" Joey asked calmly. Yugi seemed hesitant to answer. He sighed.  
"I ran out to near the main gate and called Yami's name. He wouldn't answer, but I was sure he could hear me. I felt something touch my shoulder by my puzzle strap. The puzzle fell to the ground" he explained but stopped.  
"Take your time Yugi" Joey told him. Yugi breathed deeply and continued.  
"I bent down to pick it up, when someone else ran up from behind me and grabbed it before I did. I ran after whoever it was, but I tripped and fell. They got away" he finished quietly. Joey nodded and stood.   
"Do you want anythin?" he asked. Yugi shook his head and looked up at Joey.  
"I have to find him Joey. I feel empty without him here with me" he said. Joey stared into his friend's eyes and saw the shattered and grieving expression they held.  
  
Things are so different now you're gone  
Thought it'd be easy I was wrong  
And now I'm caught   
And now I'm caught in the middle...  
  
"We'll find him Yugi, you'll see" Joey reassured him. He saw that Yugi knew he was just trying to make him feel better. He went to the door. "Are you gonna be ok by yourself for a while?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Just shout if you want any of us" Joey said and left. Yugi sat cuddling his knees, thinking.  
  
/Yami I need you/  
  
Even though I'm someone new  
All I can think about is you  
And now I'm caught   
And now I'm caught in the middle.  
  
"So that's all we have to go on" Tristan said flatly. Seto shrugged.  
"It's a start Tristan," he murmured, "it's better than nothing."  
"So why don't we start by lookin at the CCTV monitors?" Tea suggested. Kaiba nodded and led them to the small room. He took the tapes out of each machine and took them downstairs to play them on the larger TV. They watched each tape carefully checking for anyone who resembled Yami. He appeared on several of them, but he was with Yugi in all of them. Finally they came to the one that showed him near the main gate with the stranger.  
"Pause it" Joey instructed. Seto paused it and they all studied the two figures. They could clearly see which one was Yami, by his hair and clothes. They couldn't tell much about the other person, apart from he had short black hair and he was slightly taller than Yami.  
"Ok play it again" Joey said sitting back. The tape played and they watched as Yami was pushed towards the main gate. It looked like he tried to run back towards the mansion, but the other person stopped him and pushed him forwards, out of the gate.   
"Where did they go?" they all turned as Yugi stood in the doorway.   
"Yugi what're you doin up?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged and sat in an armchair.  
"Where did Yami and the other person go?" he repeated, his gaze dull and sadly emotioned.  
"So far they only went out of the gate, they could've of gone anywhere" Seto said shortly.   
"Wait a sec, look!" Tea said, pointing to the screen. They all watched. The other guy had come back in the gate. Yami wasn't with him. They watched as the figure walked off to the right of the camera.  
"What time is that?" Tristan asked. Joey peered at the bottom of the screen.  
"11:27" he answered, "fast forward it." The view moved quickly across the screen.   
"Stop it!" Yugi shouted. Seto let it play. The guy appeared on the screen again. This time he was running. They could clearly see him holding something. He ran out of the gate and was lost to view. Yugi stood up instantly.  
"We've gotta check the gate" he said urgently. Joey blocked his path.  
"Wait Yug' I don't think you should go" he said. Yugi gave him a rare glare.   
"Move Joey, I'm goin either with you or by myself" he told his friend, giving him a determined look.   
"Fine" he answered hesitantly. He and the others followed Yugi out towards the gate.  
  
When they got there, Yugi started looking around near to the gate. He was searching the ground when he came across a deeply imprinted footprint. He stared at it closing.  
"This is Yami's" he said, almost excitedly. Kaiba came up behind him.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Yugi nodded. He put his foot next to the print and made his own. Lifting his foot away, he showed Kaiba.  
"See? They're almost identical" he said triumphantly. Tea came up behind him.  
"Umm, Yugi, what happens to Yami when you take off the Puzzle?" she asked him.  
"Nothin really. I take it off at night normally so I don't roll on it. I think he can either go to his soul room or stay out" Yugi explained.  
"But why didn't Yami go to his Soul room or rejoin you or whatever when he disappeared?" Tristan enquired. Yugi shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe because he wasn't near me at the time and if he's quite a distance from me or if he's asleep then I s'pose he can't" Yugi answered, slightly puzzled by this.   
"But if you aren't there with him then where does he go?" Tea also asked.  
"I think he has to stay out, I don't think he can re-enter the Puzzle unless I have it" Yugi said quietly, staring down at the ground.  
"You ok Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi sighed and then smiled at him. Joey could easily see the smile was forced.  
"Yeah. We might as well go back up to the house, I doubt we'll find anythin else here" he replied walking slowly back up the drive. The others followed him.  
  
"What time is it?" Joey asked yawning. Seto looked at his Rolex.  
"Dammit! I have to go and pick Mokuba up from his friend's," he said. He walked into the reception area and grabbed his long blue coat. He turned back to Yugi. "I won't be long, there's food in the kitchen if any of you get hungry and try to think of something that we can do to find Yami" with that he walked swiftly out of the door.  
  
While Kaiba was gone, they spread out around the living room. Joey lay on one of the sofas, his long legs hanging over the seat's arm; his own arms folded across his chest. Tristan was lying on his stomach on a rug, Tea sat in an armchair normally and Yugi paced behind Joey's sofa. Joey changed his position.  
"I've got it!" Tea shouted, making everyone jump.  
"Well what then?" Tristan said impatiently, still lying on the rug.  
  
Seto had obviously explained most of the details to Mokuba on the way back home. He sat behind the small group as they crowded around Kaiba's computer.  
"So you can do it?" Tristan checked. Seto turned to him and gave him an annoyed look.  
"I'm not head of a massive technology company for nothing y'know" he said flatly. He turned to Tea. "So you want me to hack into the school's computer profiles?" She nodded.  
"Whoever it is has to go to our school, because we only invited the people who belong in our year" she explained. Seto turned back to his laptop and started his work.  
  
15 minutes later, Kaiba announced that he was in. Yugi stood beside him.  
"You need to go through all our year's profiles" he said as he watched Kaiba enter the profile page. They went down the list, checking the photos to the CCTV view of the guy. Joey pointed to the screen and laughed.  
"Awww, you looked so cute Tea" he giggled, as her profile and picture came up. She glared at him. Kaiba continued to scroll down. They went past Yugi's and stopped on Seto's. They all burst out laughing, except Kaiba.  
"I never knew someone could look so miserable when they're that young!" Joey laughed hysterically. He stopped laughing when Kaiba smiled smugly and quickly went down to Joey's. Then it was Seto's turn to laugh.  
"How bloody stupid can you look?!" he smiled. Joey shot him an angry glance. Yugi stopped laughing.  
"Go back up to the one after yours" he said gazing back at the screen as it went back up.   
"Wait stop it there" Tristan cried. Seto stopped. The picture showed the same short black hair that the video had shown.  
"It's him" Yugi murmured.  
  
Bwahahahaha! Nasty, vile cliffhanger- again!!!! I'm sorry (wait a sec that was my very first evil laugh!). Nope, anyways please be happy chappies and review for me and I'll write the next chapter and put it up either tomorrow or Friday- k? 


	3. Come Back To Me

Disclaimer: I say again, I don't own any characters that appear in this fic that also appear in the Tv series- k?  
  
Come Back to Me.  
  
"That's him alright" Joey said confidently. Yugi nodded in agreement. Tea peered at the name.  
"Jowan Kojiro. I was sure I've seen him. Isn't that kid that's always hanging around by himself?" she commented. Kaiba nodded.  
"I've seen him a couple of times, but I don't pay much attention to him" he said quietly.  
"I don't think anyone does" Tristan muttered. Seto printed the page off.  
"13 Alibi Street" Joey read the address, "anyone know where that it?"   
"Nope" Tristan answered, putting his hands behind his head. Just then the phone rang. Seto picked it up.  
"It's for you Yugi" he mumbled, passing it to him.  
"Hello?" he said quizzically.   
"Yugi are you coming home today?" he recognised his Grandpa.  
"Hang on Grandpa" he said, placing his hand over the speaker. "He wants to know if I'm goin home."  
"You can't go without Yami or the puzzle. Tell him we're doin a school project or somethin" Joey told him.  
"Umm I'll probably have to stay over for the night again Grandpa, we're doin a school project on, umm, stars" he lied. Joey slapped his forehead.  
"Oh, ok but promise me you'll come home tomorrow" his Grandpa sighed.  
"Ok, I promise, bye" Yugi finished quickly and put the phone down. He turned to his friends. "We've gotta find Yami and the Puzzle before tomorrow" he murmured.  
"Well let's get movin then" Tea said, "We need a map of the town." Seto went to his study and searched through a draw until he found what he was looking for. He went back to the living room and spread the street map out flat on the glass coffee table. Yugi leaned over it, searching for Alibi Street.  
"There it is" he pointed triumphantly after scanning the names for a few minutes.   
"Where is it from here?" Kaiba asked looking over Yugi's shoulder.  
"Well there's here," Yugi said pointing to a coloured blob, "and there's Alibi Street, which I'd say is a few miles from here to there."   
"How're we gonna get down there?" Tristan asked.   
"Car of course, we're hardly gonna catch the bus are we?" Kaiba stated. Yugi stood.  
"Let's go then" he said impatiently. Joey also stood.  
"Hold up Yugi, we can't just go straight there with thinkin of what we're gonna do" he said reasonably.  
"Joey's right Yugi, Jowan isn't going to let us go in there and take the Puzzle and Yami" Kaiba backed the blonde up. Yugi sighed.  
"Fine, what do you suggest we do?" he asked, folding his arms.  
"We need a plan" Tea answered.  
  
"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Yugi complained as Tristan slid into the seat beside him. Seto looked back at him from the driver's seat.  
"Because you're the shortest and I can't see through my rear wind screen if Joey or Tristan sit there" he explained. Yugi huffed.  
"Oww, stop elbowing me Joey" he complained further. Joey frowned.  
"Well if you weren't half sitting on me" he retorted.  
"I'm not!" Yugi protested.   
"Stop arguing you two, or you can get out and walk" Kaiba shouted. He changed gears aggressively and they started down the driveway. He turned left at the end and raced down the road. He turned the corners without seeming to slow down. Yugi was repeatedly squashed by either Tristan or Joey as they went round the tight bends.  
  
After half an hour's repeated squashing, Yugi was finally able to get out of the Mercedes 4x4. It had taken them half an hour to get there, because Tea wasn't the best navigator and they kept going down the wrong streets.  
"Well at least we made it- eventually" Tristan said, flexing his neck.  
"I'd like to see you trying to navigate Tristan Taylor" Tea glared.  
"C'mon it's just down there" Yugi pointed. They walked quickly down the street. Kaiba turned his arm back and pressed the button on his key. The Mercedes' indicators flashed and it made a quiet beeping noise. Joey glanced back at him. Kaiba gave him an innocent look.  
"What? So I don't want my car nicked" he said indignantly. Joey rolled his eyes and carried on walking. They came to the house. It was a modern detached building that had a small well-pruned garden at it's front. Tea opened the small white gate and walked up the path. Joey and Tristan followed her. Tea went to the front door whilst Joey and Tristan went around to a window and peered inside. When they looked in they couldn't see Jowan or Yami, only Jowan's parents. Tea looked at them. Joey shrugged. She rang the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard walking up to the door. Tea heard the latch turn and the door opened. She looked in surprise as a middle-aged woman, obviously Jowan's Mum, smiled down at her with a gentle smile.  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
"Umm, yes. I was wondering if Jowan was in" Tea answered.  
"I'm afraid he's gone to our summer house for the week. Are you a friend of his?" his Mum explained.  
"Yes. Would you mind telling me where your summer house is? It's just that I really need to see him" Tea smiled sweetly.  
"If you wait here a moment I'll write the directions down for you" the woman wandered back into her house. She reappeared a few minutes later with a small piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to Tea.  
"Here. Do you want me to phone him before to let him know you're coming?" she asked.  
"Err no thanks. I want to surprise him. Thank-you, bye" Tea answered and walked off down the path.  
"Bye" Jowan's Mum said and closed the door.  
  
"What happened?" Kaiba asked as Tea joined him and Yugi near the gate. Tristan and Joey ran up behind her.  
"He's isn't there. I spoke to his Mum and she says he's gone to their summer house. I've got the directions here" she explained handing the paper to Seto.  
"We didn't see any signs of Yami or Jowan in there" Joey added. Kaiba glanced at the directions.  
"Lucky for us I know where this is. It's right out of town" he said handing them back to Tea. Yugi walked off quickly towards Kaiba's 4x4.  
"C'mon let's go!" he shouted back. The others walked after him. When the reached it, Joey waited for Yugi to get in. Yugi folded his arms across his chest.  
"I'm not sitting in the middle again, where I'm constantly being squashed by you two" he said firmly.  
"Look you either sit in the middle or we leave you behind" Tristan explained. Yugi pouted and slid into the seat. Joey moved in beside him.  
  
It took them over 2 hours to get there, two reasons being there was a lot of traffic and it was a fair way away to start with. Yugi jumped out and stood beside Joey.  
"He's here. It's like I can feel him" Yugi murmured quietly. He waited for Kaiba to get out of the driver's side and locked it. "Let's go" he said impatiently, walking swiftly towards the small summer house. It was based at the bottom of a cliff, facing the ocean. They found an old beaten up Ford Sierra parked outside.  
"Everyone knows what they have to do right?" he asked as they followed him.   
"Yep" they chorused. Joey and Tristan went to one window, whilst Tea, Yugi and Kaiba went to another. Yugi stood on his toes and peered in through the window. He watched as Jowan walked across the room in front of him. He went back down quickly and spoke to Kaiba and Tea.  
"He's in there. I don't know what he's doin. I couldn't see Yami or the Puzzle" he whispered.  
"We should try the back door first, before we try opening any windows" Seto said reasonably.  
"Good idea" Tea whispered, "I'll go get Joey and Tristan. We'll meet you two in there." She bent low under the window as she passed and went to Joey and Tristan. Kaiba and Yugi walked off towards the back door, Seto bending down low, whilst Yugi only bent his head slightly. They reached the door and stood up straight. Seto placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at him.  
"You sure you're up to this?" Kaiba asked. Yugi gave him a determined nod. Seto turned the handle and opened the door without a sound.  
  
Yugi stepped inside, with Kaiba just behind him. Joey walked quickly in the door, his head turned to talk to Tristan. He bumped straight into Seto.  
"Shush!" Yugi hissed. Joey shrugged. They walked quietly into the dark hallway. Yugi inched forward and looked in a room. It was empty. He walked forward and looked in what appeared to be the living room. He smiled, as he saw the Millennium puzzle resting on a cushion on a coffee table in the centre of the room. He ran forward quickly and picked it up.  
"Yugi watch out!" he heard Tea shout. He turned and saw Jowan standing in the kitchen doorway. He grabbed a long gun from the table near the door and aimed it at Yugi. He pulled the trigger just as Joey jumped in front of Yugi. Joey turned and faced Yugi, a small feathered dart produced from his arm. He smiled, his eyes turning up as he fell to the floor asleep.  
"Huh?" Yugi gasped. Kaiba ran at Jowan.  
"Quit stalling Yugi, go find Yami" he turned and shouted as he tackled Jowan. Yugi nodded. He passed Tea the puzzle as he ran past her. He climbed the stairs on his left and started checking the rooms. He turned the handle of one and found it locked. He hit his body against it trying to open it. It didn't do anything. He looked about for something to open it with. He then saw the keys hanging on a peg next to the door frame. Rolling his eyes at himself he put the key in the lock and turned it.  
  
Inside, Yugi looked in the empty room. His heart leapt when he saw Yami sitting alone in the corner, though his gaze turned sad at the same time.   
"Yami!" he shouted as he ran across to him. Yami looked up at him, with eyes so full of pain that Yugi wanted to scream.   
"Oh God Yami, what did he do to you?!" Yugi cried, his eyes rimmed with tears. He bent down. Yami tried to give him a smile, but it came out weak and pained. Yugi reached out and untied the rope around his double's wrists and ankles. Underneath they were cut and bleeding from where the rope had rubbed and bitten into his skin. Yugi ripped strips from his shirt and wrapped them around Yami's wrists. He then threw his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tightly. Yami winced but returned the hug. Yugi pulled away. "We've gotta get you outta here" he said urgently, "Can you walk?"  
"Just" Yami's voice came out harsh and stressed. Yugi helped him stand. He placed one of Yami's arms around his neck and let him lean on him. They walked at a painstakingly slow pace, which was all that Yami could manage. They walked out of the door and descended slowly down the stairs. Yami's breath came out quick and ragged. He stumbled on the last step, but Yugi held him up. They walked towards the living room, where banging and thumping could be heard. Tea ran towards them and supported Yami's other side. Yugi watched as Kaiba's fist connected with Jowan's jaw. He dropped like a stone. Kaiba wiped away the blood that ran down from a cut on his lip. He walked over to Tristan and helped him stand Joey up. Placing an arm each over their shoulders, Seto and Tristan half carried, half dragged Joey out after Yugi, Yami and Tea. They reached Kaiba's 4x4 and opened the doors.  
"Err, we're not all gonna fit in there, there isn't enough seats" Tea stated. Kaiba gave her an infrequent smile. He help Tristan slide Joey (who was still asleep) onto a back seat. He then opened the back of the car and fiddled with something on the wall until the spare seat could be seen.  
"There, problem sorted" he said. Tristan climbed in and sat on it, whilst Yugi sat in the middle of the back seats again. Yami slid painfully in beside him. He breathed out slowly. Yugi gave him a concerned look.  
"Are you ok Yami?" he asked.  
"No not really, but I'll live" Yami answered in a strained voice. Yugi gave him a brief smile as Kaiba got in and started the engine.   
"What about Jowan?" Tristan asked.  
"He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes, though he deserves more. I doubt he'll come back for you Yami or the Millennium Puzzle" Kaiba explained, pulling away and heading off down the road.  
  
They arrived back at Kaiba's mansion when it was dark. Yami had fallen asleep, and was leaning on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and fondled his Puzzle. He was whole again.  
  
You asked me, be it finished? I reply nope! I'm gonna write a prologue. Anyways what did you think???? Your thoughts and views are always welcomed with a smile (only if they're nice and none flaming). Please review as always!!!! 


	4. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
Two days later, Yugi and Yami were back at Kaiba's mansion. Yugi stood happily beside Yami, who had to sit in a wheelchair when he was out of his Soul room. Seto's personal doctor had looked after him, so they didn't have to go to the hospital. Joey, Tristan and Tea were all there with them.  
"Did you guys here what's happened to Jowan?" Tea asked. Yugi and Yami both shook their heads.  
"Apparently he's left. There's no record of him at school. He's been taken off the registers and everything" Joey explained.  
"That's right. Even his Mum and Dad have gone" Tristan added. Yami sighed.  
"Well I'll be happy if I never see him again" he muttered. He looked down at his wrists. They had been bandaged by the doctor along with his ankles. Yugi saw him look at them. He placed a supportive hand on his double's shoulder.  
"You ok Yami?" he asked. Yami looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yeah. I'm just glad it's over" he answered. Joey sat sprawled out on the sofa.  
"But why did he come after you as well Yami? Why didn't he just take the Puzzle?" he asked. Yugi answered for him.  
"Because Yami is part of the Puzzle. You can't have one without the other, I s'pose you could say" he explained. Joey muttered a small `oh` and stood up. He stretched his arms up above his head.  
"Well I'm all for a swim" he said, raising an eyebrow towards the others.   
"We didn't come just to sit around Joey" Tea added. Kaiba led Tristan, Tea and Joey out to the pool. Yugi and Yami stayed behind for a while. They heard Seto shouting from the poolside.  
"Mokuba! Rubber Duckies do not live in the pool!" (Hey YYC!) Yugi sighed.   
"Are you sure you don't mind me swimming?" he asked. Yami shook his head.  
"Course I don't mind, seeing as I'm gonna be right there with you" he smiled. Yugi pushed Yami's wheelchair outside, talking to him on the way.  
"What did happen when you left the volleyball game?" he quizzed.  
"That's a story for another day" Yami replied quietly. When Yugi stopped, Yami entered his Soul room.  
  
/I think being without you is the worst feeling I've ever had/  
  
Yami smiled again.  
  
//I'll never leave you again//  
  
Yugi smiled happily at this statement as he jumped into the pool alongside Kaiba.  
  
/Thank-you/  
  
And now I can say...THE END!! Not a very long prologue but I just wanted to add some extra details that I couldn't put in the other chapter. Hope you all liked it and watch out for my others stories that'll come out soon in the near future!!!! Please review ^_^ 


End file.
